The Return of Kingdom Hearts
by caseyferguson12
Summary: This is a brand new story based around the game Kingdom Hearts, this will have nothing to do with the story line that involves the Kingdom Hearts series. Just the mere concept of it. This is based after a 1000 years after the series. New characters, villians, everything. I will be mentioning the characters from the game once or twice but they are not in the story at all. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Now I know what you all must be thinking? "The Return of Kingdom Hearts"? What are you talking about, it has always been there. Well not in this story. This is going to be pretty much a revamp of the whole story all together. Sure there will be a few names that will be mentioned throughout the whole story that will be from the games themselves. But other than that, nothing is the same. And I mean absolutely nothing. Theories will be wiped clean, the "Ansem Reports", don't mean anything anymore. Sure they were a great value and great information for the story and described the actual Kingdom Hearts. But as I said before everything is being wiped clean, a brand new slate. I'm guessing you are asking yourself this question, "A brand new slate, what the hell are you talking about?" I will enlighten you on a few things why. You might as well call this a prologue to be more precise. I will explain everything and I will get on with the story at hand afterwards. (Note: Everything you are about to read is all from speculation, and also everything that I'm about to tell happened over a thousand years ago. None of the past characters are present or even exist for that matter.)

From what we saw in the games themselves, there was another Keyblade War a brewing. With Master Xehanort gathering up the other 12 darkness's so that he would be able to start a clash with the 7 lights. Thus starting the Keyblade War to bring about The Kingdom Hearts that he has been looking for all those years. But Master Yen Sid wanted none of that. So he sent out his so called apprentices to find the other lights to stop all of this nonsense.

According to the history books, the only thing that we know is that the Keyblade War happened, not much of anything else I'm afraid. It seems like everything was a big hush hush. Blacked out! Who did this, which were the other darkness's and other lights, nobody knows. There are only 3 names that come up every so often, Sora, Riku and Kari. There were also "3 Knights" to this story as well that comes up along next to these names, Terra, Ventus and Aqua. They are known to the history books as the Keyblade Masters.

They are the ones that fought in the Keyblade War. Whether they fought against each other or side by side, again the history books doesn't tell us much. But there is one thing that we do know, and there has been historians researching the ancient texts that were placed at this so called "Crossroad". It took them over 500 years to decipher the text when they first came across it. They neither had the knowledge or the technology to decipher this weird text.

But after numerous attempts and years upon years at just staring at this text, a man by the name of Fletcher, finally decipher the ancient text. Nobody knew who this guy was; it was like if he came out of thin air to the "Crossroad" site. He took one glance at it, and wrote everything down on single sheet of paper and laid it down on a table at the site. There was a historian sitting there at this particular table. Carlin Malone is what everybody called him, a famous historian of his time.

Fletcher looked at him in the eyes, and told 4 simple words, "It's Still Out There."

Carlin didn't know what to think of the guy, he was in a long black cloak and could barely see his face. After the face to face encounter, Fletcher just walked off and all of a sudden just vanished, just as the way he appeared there that day. Carlin, look at the sheet of paper that he placed down at the table, and noticed that the text was written down, and right below it appeared to be the deciphered text, right in plain English.

Carlin didn't know what to think of it, so he took a double take there just to make sure he wasn't daydreaming. The paper and the text were still there, right in his hands. He started reading the decipher text and it stated:

_Kingdom Hearts, is just simply too dangerous for anybody to control, even for the Keyblade Masters. Terra, Ventus and Aqua sacrificed themselves to protect us from Xehanort. They destroyed him and anything that was connected to him, and in the process destroyed themselves. _

_We are left with a decision, to put our Keyblades together and rid of Kingdom Hearts for good of humanity and to disconnect everything related to it. That means destroy every Keyblade in existent rid of all our memories of everything that has happened from the beginning till now. This was a hard choice to make, but it has to be done. So before we set off to our last mission set upon us by Yen Sid and King Mickey, we will write this at the very place that our Masters passed on, the very place that they sacrificed themselves to save all of humanity, the very place that we leave our memories. We thank you Masters… Terra, Ventus and Aqua. For all that you have done for us, we thank you._

_Goodbye Kingdom Hearts!_

_Sora, Riku and Kari_

_1023225489649_

Carlin sat there scratching his head on trying to figure out what are these numbers at the bottom? Who are these people that are in this translation? Who are this Sora, Riku and Kari? What are Keyblades? Carlin glances back over the translation once again, and realizes that there were two pieces of paper. But this just looks like a plan old message, and it looks like it was from that guy that wrote this, Fletcher is what he calls himself. He states in the note:

_The Kingdom Hearts exists! It will never be hidden, it will never be torn apart, and it will live on forever. Be careful of everything that surrounds this place. Mark my words; this will be the place where Kingdom Hearts will return once again. There will be new Keyblade Masters. They are the only hope for humanity. Once the 3 are joined, they are to come here and defend us from the darkness. They are the only hope for survival._

_Fletcher_

_P.S. Please give them the numbers that I have written down for you, 1023225489649. Once they see it, they will know what it means._

This puzzled Carlin even more. And what is this "Kingdom Hearts" that keeps being mentioned over and over. This didn't make any sense to him what so ever. All he could do was put it in his folder of all the notes that he has taken at this site and look over it once again later.

To this day, none of the translation meant anything to anybody. This translation has been placed in history books all over the world, and has come to known as to historians "Crossroad 1-DB1", but to story tellers, it is known as "The Last Testament". Carlin never took credit for the translation, he gave all the credit to the guy that appeared and disappeared, Fletcher. But nobody ever saw this cloaked figure ever again.

There have been numerous people over the next 500 years to come to the "Crossroad" site to see if there are any other ancient texts written anywhere else, but to no avail.

And this is where our story new story begins, with new characters, new story, new plot, and new villains. I hope that you enjoy everything and I hope that you keep reading. I know that the beginning of this seems confusing at first, but just bear with me; I'm merely just guiding you on the right road that has just been built in front of you. Again everything in this will be brand new. Or you can put it this way, from what I told you how Sora, Riku and Kari sacrificed their Keyblades, let's say that when they did this. Everything was erased; nothing is the same as it was in the game. So when you read something that I wrote and you go, hey that's not how it was in the game, or that's not how it is supposed to go. Again this is MY story, brand new. Enjoy the adventure.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Broken Heart

World: No Sorrows Beach

The night sky was deserted of stars; the air was as cold as ice. Yet the water kept waving up on the beach as if it was still the summer time. The only thing that was lighting up the sky looked what appeared to be a moon shaped like a heart. Even without the stars, it brightens up the sky. But there was something wrong with this strange moon/heart. It was broken in half.

A figure stood on a beach with a black cloak over him. His face was not visible cause of the hood that was over his head. He kneels down and picks up the sand on the beach and lets the sand run through his fingers. He looks at the sand as if it was precious to him; he then shakes his head and drops the remaining of the sand back on the beach. He stands back up and starts to looking to his left and right, expecting something or somebody to come along.

"They should have been here by now, it doesn't have much time left," the figure says as he is glaring up at the broken hearted moon.

A sound comes from behind him, sounds like small rocks falling off a much bigger rock. The figure turn around to see what has made that noise, ready for anything to come from behind the rocks. But he then relaxes at what he sees. It's yet another cloaked figure coming to join him on the beach.

But this person wasn't afraid to show her face. She was a long blond hair woman, pretty tall for a person like her and to beat it all she looked like somebody you would not want to mess with. Just the look on her face would tell you that she is a very serious person.

The hooded figure nods at her and says "About time you showed up Firie," as he turns and glances back up at the sky.

"I had to make sure that everything was in place, we can't leave anything to chance," Firie says to him. She also glances up at the sky.

"I can't believe that this is actually happening. I never thought that Kingdom Hearts would actually destroy itself," the hooded figure says as he puts his head down in shame.

Firie turns to him and places her hand on his shoulder. She then tells him in a surprising gentle voice, "Ardon, we might as well enjoy the moment, because this will be the last time that we will see this up in the sky as it is right now."

Ardon turns to Firie with confusion, "_She has never expressed herself like this before. What is up with her?_" he thought to himself. He then glances back up at the sky. "_Maybe with this thing broken, just the sight of it makes you think of a lot of things in that sense…_"

Firie hears footsteps in the coming from her right. Ardon hears the same thing. Firie turns to Ardon and they both nod in agreement. "They're coming," they both said to each other.

They both could see that there were 2 figures coming towards them. One was walking just fine, but the other looked like they were sitting down in some type of wheel chair. But the wheel chair was floating above the ground, no wheels at all.

Both Firie and Ardon turned their attention back up to the moon once again, waiting for the other figures to arrive. The hooded figure in the wheel chair comes up next to Firie's right side while the one that was walking stands next him as if he was a loyal body guard.

"So Firie, you are not afraid to show your face I see?" the hooded figure says that was in the wheel chair. But his voice didn't seem normal. It sounded like a human like no doubt, but it was muffled in a way, like he was talking through something, like a mask.

"No sir, I have nothing to hide. It is only us on this beach, I made sure of it." Firie says in a confirming tone.

"Did you now, well one can never tell if there is something out there in the shadows," says the figure in the wheel chair.

Ardon turns to the new guy that was standing next to the wheel chair, "So Eyan, looks like you came to see the show as well aye?"

Eyan then turns to him and nods his head. Seems like Eyan was not a very talkative person, Ardon knows this. In fact everybody in the group knew this ever since they knew him. He never said a word.

"So Ardon, did you ever find Fletcher?" the guy in the wheel chair asked.

"No it seems as if he just disappeared. I can't even find a single trace of him."

"He will show up sooner or later."

"What do you want me to do when I do find him sir?"

"I want you to bring him to me, he has something very important."

"What is it?"

"That is not of your concern Ardon, just bring him to me," he says and starts to cough heavily.

Firie kneels down to him and says, "Sir you are sounding worse and worse."

The figure grabs a hold of her hand and says, "Don't worry about me, just find Fletcher and all will be ok."

Firie then nods and puts her attention yet again back in the sky.

There was light coming up from the horizon, something that is very unusual on this beach. Since the only light that is ever in this sky is Kingdom Hearts itself. The light that was coming up though, seemed to be much brighter than the moon.

"Looks like it is time,"Ardon says to the group.

They all stare up at the pieces of moon for what appeared to be the last time. The light in the horizon was getting much brighter; the light appeared to be something like a sun coming up. Finally it broke through on the horizon, and as soon as it hit the moon, the pieces just burst into flames.

"It is done," the figure in the wheel chair says to the group.


End file.
